This disclosure relates generally to the field of image transport, and more particularly to the field of asynchronously requesting information from a camera device. More specifically, this disclosure relates to asynchronously requesting and transmitting data information between an electronic device and an accessory camera device.
Digital cameras have become ubiquitous in today's electronic devices. Further, users often access or use photos on additional devices, for use in photography applications, image editing, and the like. Because digital cameras may be standalone devices, or part of a different device than that on which a user wishes to store or access the image data, image transport must occur. Typically, image data may be transferred between devices using a protocol, such as Picture Transport Protocol (PTP).
One drawback in the use of an accessory camera device is when requesting images from an accessory camera device, the capabilities of the accessory camera device may not be known to the requesting device. For example, the accessory camera device may be busy with other activities at the time of a request, or may have limited bandwidth.